


Valentine's Day

by Harukami



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on the Touya/Yukito, Sakura and Li thing, Card Captor Sakura. Requested by homasse on LJ.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 24th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

  
Valentine's Day was a unique form of hell for Li, because he could only watch.

"A...ano..." Sakura held up a bag. "For you, Yukito-san..."

"Ah! Can I eat this?"

"Please..."

Hidden behind the tree, he kicked himself! Why did it have to be a day where girls gave chocolate?! Why couldn't he--"

"Speaking of which," Touya said, sprawled beside them comfortably as they ate lunch, "I got these. I'm not interested, so you can have 'em, Yuki."

"Ah!" And a brilliant smile, just for Touya, as Yukito dug in and Li kicked himself again, tearing his hair with frustration.


End file.
